The present invention relates to imprinter apparatus for imprinting characters from a character imprint source member such as a credit card onto an imprint recording document such as a document.
According to the invention, there is provided imprinter apparatus for imprinting characters from a character imprint source member such as a credit card onto an imprint recording document such as a document, the apparatus comprising a housing having entrance and exit openings for introduction and discharge of a document, imprinting means in the housing, a carrier member movable within the housing along a teed path between a document receiving start position and a document discharge position, and drive means to drive the carrier member along the feed path to imprint characters from an imprint source member onto a document.
In one embodiment of the invention, the drive means comprises a drive roller, the carrier member being passed between the drive roller and the imprinting means to imprint characters from a source member onto a document. Preferably the drive roller has a substantially cylindrical periphery interrupted by a flattened portion, the cylindrical portion of the drive roller engaging the carrier member to advance the carrier member between the start and discharge positions and the flattened portion allowing relative sliding movement of the carrier member for return of the carrier member to the start position.
In another embodiment ot the invention, return means are provided for returning the carrier member to the start position. Preferably the return means comprises a tension spring.
The drive roller is preferably driven by an electric motor, which may be coupled to the drive roller by a drive belt.
In a further embodiment of the invention, document sensor means are provided to sense the presence of a document on the carrier member to drive the driver roller. Preferably the sensor means comprises a microswitch which is positioned to be activated by a document to energize the motor for driving the carrier member through an imprinting stroke.
Means are provided for retaining the microswitch activated during an imprinting stroke. This means may comprise a cam on the drive roller shaft, the cam profile being arranged so that when the carrier member completes an imprinting stroke the microswitch is deactivated.
The carrier member comprises a platen having a substantially flat upwardly facing surface for receiving a character imprint source member and having means for receiving an positioning an imprint recording document. Preferably the means for receiving and positioning an imprint recording document comprises an abutment extending upwardly from a document supporting surface to be abutted by a leading edge of a document upon insertion through the entrance opening. Advantageously, the sensor means is positioned to be activated by portion of a document upon reaching the abutment surface.
In a further embodiment of the invention guide means are provided for guiding the carrier member along the feed path to pass the character source member and document between the drive roller and the imprint means. Preferably the guide means comprise a guide slot engaged by an elongate protrusion extending from the carrier member. In a still further embodiment of the invention, means to deliver an imprinted document from the apparatus through the exit opening is provided. Preferably the delivery means comprises a guide finger member extending into a groove in the carrier member when the carrier member approaches a discharge end position to move underneath the document and direct it through the exit opening.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention there is provided document activated imprinter apparatus for imprinting characters from a credit card or the like forming a thin character bearing imprint member onto a document, comprising a housing having entrance and exit openings for introduction and discharge of a document onto which characters are to be imprinted, imprinting means in the housing including a printing station having an imprint roller and a drive roller between which the document and imprint member are to be advanced, a carrier member movable within the housing along a feed path between a document receiving start position and a document discharge end position for advancing a document fed onto the carrier member through said entrance opening between said rollers, means on said carrier member for receiving and positioning the imprint member adjacent the document disposed on the carrier member to imprint characters on the document upon their passage between said rollers, means for guiding and reciprocating said carrier member and the document and imprint member thereon along said feed path, powered drive means including a document sensor to sense the presence of a document at a support position on the carrier member to drive said drive roller through a carrier member imprint stroke along said feed path, means for guiding the document through said exit opening upon the carrier member reaching said end position, and means for returning the carrier member to said start position.
The invention will be more clearly understood from the following description of an embodiment thereof, given by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings.